This invention relates to a device for holding paper currency and cards, such as business cards and conventional credit cards. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination card holder and money clip adapted to retain paper currency as well as removably store flexible cards, e.g., credit cards, and sized to be conveniently carried in a pocket or purse. Furthermore, the device of the present invention is constructed of extrudeable plastic materials that can be joined to produce a smooth exterior surface while providing a durable assembly. The device of the present invention comprises three elements that are easily assembled to produce the durable product.
Prior-art holders for paper currency and cards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,019 and 5,520,230 to Sumner III and my U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,422, all in metal construction. Some prior-art holders have been constructed of extrudable or castable plastic materials, but none have the simplicity of construction or ease of assembly of the present invention. The prior-art plastic holders are of designs that do not permit easy access to the interior of the holder while providing the needed rigidity to hold currency.